8 jours, 13 heures et 27 minutes
by Shangreela
Summary: "Cela faisait 8 jours, 13 heures et 27 minutes que Dean était revenu des Enfers et Sam n'y croyait toujours pas." Post Saison 3. Peut prendre place durant les évènements du 401


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : _Supernatural_

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Warnings : Lime Wincest, si on le veut

**8 JOURS, 13 HEURES ET 27 MINUTES**

...

Cela faisait 8 jours, 13 heures et 27 minutes – 205 heures – 12327 minutes – 739620 secondes.

Pas assez. Ce ne serait plus jamais assez.

Cela faisait 739620 secondes que Dean était revenu des Enfers et Sam n'y croyait toujours pas.

Il n'avait pas eu _l'occasion_ d'y croire. Dès son retour, Dean les avait cherchés, lui et Bobby, et ils ne s'étaient plus séparés.

Sam n'osait qu'à peine laisser son frère sortir de son champ de vision pour quoique ce soit, même aller aux toilettes. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

. . .

Comme toujours avant lorsque Dean était contrarié ou perturbé, il s'était occupé de sa tendre chérie. Sam l'avait observé d'une fenêtre, silencieux et immobile, ensorcelé. Il avait regardé Dean _bouger_, encore et encore, avec une fascination jamais amoindrie. Le mouvement de tout son corps comme une unique unité, le mouvement de ses bras, le mouvement de ses jambes, les mouvements de ses mains – tout. Le _mouvement,_ vivacité. Le mouvement, _vie_. Dean bougeant. Dean, _vivant_. Dean bougeait – _vivait_. Fascinant.

. . .

Cette nuit était la première qu'ils passaient seuls. Bobby les avait envoyés chez certains de ses amis afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles – et s'assurer de leur _vivacité_. Dean avait, comme d'habitude, comme les habitudes d'avant, pris le volant pour la plus grande partie de la route. Ils roulaient sans musique, les kilomètres défilant sous les pneus neufs de l'Impala. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, outre les questions relatives à cette affaire de chasseurs tués. Appuyé contre la portière côté passager, Sam ne quitta pas son frère des yeux, répugné même par _l'idée_ de ciller, captivé. Il avait tant à redécouvrir… Dean ne broncha pas sous son examen minutieux, se contentant de conduire, comme avant. Puis, fatigué, il céda sa place à Sam et celui-ci, réticent, dut abandonner sa contemplation adoratrice. Cependant, et bien que derrière le volant, son regard reposait bien plus souvent sur la forme assoupie de son frère que sur la route, droite et sombre, sous leurs pneus.

. . .

Sam s'arrêta dans un motel pour la nuit, réserva une chambre, y transporta leurs affaires et traça les lignes de sel sur les fenêtres avant de réveiller Dean, afin de pouvoir regarder marcher son frère sans aucune distraction. La reconnaissance de lui qu'il vit dans les yeux assoupis de son frère lorsqu'il les ouvrit fut magnifique.

. . .

Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre, la scellant d'un tour de clef et d'une ligne de sel devant la porte.

Silence.

N'ayant pas faim et juste envie de dormir, ils se préparèrent rapidement pour la nuit. Sam se déshabilla en un temps record et ne ferma pas la porte de la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Dean était assis sur son lit, en tee-shirt et caleçon. Sam s'appuya du dos contre le chambranle de la porte et le contempla. Le tee-shirt de Dean épousait ses formes, exacerbait sa respiration. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration. In, Out. In, Out. In, Out. Magnifique.

Puis Dean releva la tête vers lui, sérieux.

_**Viens là**_. Gentiment.

Sam haussa un sourcil. 0ù ?

_**Viens là. **_Doucement répété.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Sam. L'iris coloré autour de la pupille intensément sombre. Vert, jaune, gris. Lignes, traits, paillettes. Les yeux de Dean étaient des œuvres d'art. _Dean_ tout entier était une œuvre d'art.

Dean tendit la main vers lui. Sam donna un coup de reins pour se redresser, décroisa les bras et marcha jusqu'à son frère sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'y avait pas que de la couleur dans les yeux de Dean, il y avait de la profondeur aussi. Ils étaient limpides, transparents, ouverts, chaleureux.

Les doigts de son aîné s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Il s'arrêta, dressé entre les genoux de son frère, toujours assis au bord du lit.

Aucun son.

Dean se servit de ses doigts pour déplier ceux de Sam. Baigné dans la chaleur vivante de son frère, Sam ne dit rien, ne pensa même pas. Dean le touchait, Dean bougeait, Dean _vivait_. Sa peau était de nouveau chaude contre la sienne, les muscles fermes sous, sur les siens. Il souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant un morceau de ventre magnifique que Sam ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux, parcourant la peau dorée, la courbe lisse, le grain serré de la peau. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Soudain, un oiseau sous sa main. Qui battait des ailes vite et fort. Régulièrement.

_**Dean…**_

Son frère ne cilla pas, cajolant son être de ses yeux stupéfiants, câlinant du pouce la main posée sur sa poitrine.

Sam dessina des doigts l'amulette qui ne l'avait pas empêché de mourir tatouée à l'emplacement du cœur de son frère.

Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam.

Son cœur.

Dean lui sourit doucement, tendrement. Puis il recula, ses doigts toujours enroulés à la base de la main de son petit frère incitant celui-ci à se rapprocher. Sam obtempéra, montant sur le lit lorsqu'il y buta.

Dean le lâcha un moment pour se débarrasser rapidement de son tee-shirt. Sam geignit. C'était un déchirement quasi physique d'être séparé de Dean. Ça faisait _mal_. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

Dean murmura son surnom, y insufflant tant d'amour qu'il sentit son cœur ramenant son attention sur lui, et Sam cessa de respirer. Dean s'offrait étendu devant lui, torse nu. Tout à lui.

C'était un merveilleux cadeau.

C'était saisissant.

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

. . .

D'abord, il toucha le bas du ventre, juste au-dessus de la ligne du caleçon. Sous ses doigts, la peau s'enroulait autour des muscles fermes en une enveloppe douce et chaude, presque soyeuse. Elle était souple, pas comme _là-bas_. La courbe de la hanche se logeait agréablement dans ses mains. Silencieux, révérant, il caressa la dureté cachée des os de ses pouces. Lentement, sans se presser, pour en profiter autant que possible. Entre ses mains, l'organisme vivait de nouveau, le corps réagissait. Les muscles se contractaient et s'étiraient, répondant aux appels émis par ses doigts, aux cris qu'ils dispensaient.

Il remonta lentement vers les côtes en laissant traîner ses ongles contre la peau fragile. Il sentit le renflement d'une côte, toucha la deuxième. Il sentit la cage thoracique s'étendre sous ses mains, pousser contre ses doigts, puis se vider, rapetisser. C'était magique.

A ce niveau-là, il se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus de son frère, et il n'avait que tendre le cou pour déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre offert. Il le fit. D'abord, il y frotta sa joue, prenant garde à ne pas faire mal à Dean avec sa barbe. Il savoura la chaleur de l'organisme, cette chaleur d'être vivant, la chaleur de la vie. Son frère était chaud, parfaitement chaud. C'était tellement mieux que cette froideur glaciale d'_avant_.

Puis il y frotta son nez, emplissant tous ses capteurs de l'odeur de la peau de son frère, de son odeur d'être vivant – l'odeur de chaud, l'odeur d'organisme en activité. Dean ne s'était pas douché avant de se mettre en pyjama il sentait l'humain et l'Impala, l'air, le soleil, la graisse et la sueur. La sueur. C'était une odeur merveilleuse. Celle qui prouvait que le corps travaillait, que l'organisme fonctionnait, que la personne vivait. Sam décida d'une toute nouvelle appréciation de l'odeur de sueur sur son frère. Il ne s'en plaindrait plus jamais.

Ensuite, impliquant le dernier sens, il goûta. Des lèvres, d'abord. Les posant pour sentir, sur la peau plus fine, la pression des muscles abdominaux, les frissons qu'elles élicitaient sur leur passage. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir, ignora ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre et se concentra sur ses lèvres pour goûter. Il découvrait le goût de son frère, la saveur de sa peau, la saveur de son corps en vie. C'était nouveau, assez déconcertant. Appétissant.

Puis de la langue. Il lécha. Dean frissonna. C'était meilleur. Délicieux. Il se déplaça un peu, traçant un chemin d'air chaud avec son nez, puis réitéra. Dean n'était pas un aliment, la saveur de sa peau changeait selon qu'elle était cachée par le jean, la chemise, ou la veste en cuir. Mais il était définitivement comestible. Sam pourrait facilement en prendre un peu tous les jours.

. . .

Ses mains, son nez, ses lèvres, ses yeux remontèrent peu à peu, goûtant, contemplant, sentant, respirant Dean, se nourrissant de lui comme d'air.

L'ouïe. Le battement de son cœur. Sa respiration.

La vue. Sa peau. Les courbes de son corps. Le rythme de sa respiration.

Le toucher. La chaleur de sa peau. Les réactions de son corps. Sa respiration sur son front.

L'odorat. L'ambre de sa peau. Sa sueur.

Le goût. L'amertume, l'ambré, le sel de sa peau.

Ses pouces continuaient leurs caresses délicates sur ses côtes, les premières cette fois-ci, cajolant la peau sensible recouvrant l'os, savourant le contact à la fois dur et moelleux. La peau de son torse était un peu plus dure, un peu moins douce, un peu plus tendue, un peu moins souple.

Il y avait aussi ce petit grain, si appétissant, sur lequel il referma sa bouche, autour duquel il enveloppa complètement ses sens. Il entendit la brusque respiration que prit Dean il perçut le grain durcir entre ses lèvres, sous sa langue entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer goûta l'ambre puissant de son corps sentit les battements de son cœur contre ses côtes, répercutés dans ses pouces vit Dean déglutir perçut les mains se refermer autour de lui, le presser dans la chaleur _vie_ de son frère. Il ressentit les réactions de Dean, si belles, si merveilleuses. Dean pouvait réagir. Dean pouvait percevoir, et ressentir. Dean était _vivant_.

Sam délaissa la délicate pointe, déposant ses lèvres closes dessus comme pour s'excuser, et ferma les yeux. Il tourna la tête en une longue caresse de sa joue pour placer son oreille contre la poitrine de son frère.

Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam. Babam.

Le cœur de Dean.

_**Je t'entends**_. Murmure à peine inhalé, confession à peine soufflée. Sam embrassa révérencieusement l'endroit sacré.

Le cœur de son frère.

C'était le plus beau son du monde.

* * *

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, il traîne depuis plusieurs mois, mais j'en suis plutôt fière ! Je pense avoir pas mal réussi, en tous cas je suis assez satisfaite. Je me disais qu'il fallait *quelque chose* pour les convaincre tous deux que Dean était revenu, en vie, aux côtés de son frère. Ça passe forcément par quelque chose de tactile, parce que seul ton corps te prouve que tu es en vie, mais plus sensuel que sexuel.

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
